


Terrible Flyer

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [5]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Aaron is a terrible flyer, Gen, Post episode 2x08, Set after episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: This was the most embarrassing thing Aaron had to endure. Seth wasn’t going to let him hear the end of it





	Terrible Flyer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by an anon in tumblr  
> Enjoy!

The plane rattled and shook making Aaron grip his armrest a little tighter, he really hated turbulences and he couldn’t believe that after surviving 48 hours in Afghanistan with a terrorist group wanting them all dead he was going to die on his way back on the fucking plane! And worse thing he wasn’t going to die a heroes death oh no he was going to die because he crapped his pants during a storm and hit his head on the wall or sink or whatever and dies.

This was the worse thing ever, he can’t believe it, as he feels today’s dinner raising on his throat he couldn’t believe he would have to go through this embarrassing thing as well. He got up from his seat and run to the closest bathroom nearly knocking over the president himself and locked himself in there.

Seth was never going to let him hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really short anon but that was the best I could do! Hope you like it!!!


End file.
